


舌尖上的边城（ABO）

by tongjiujiaoheerpi



Category: Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:03:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tongjiujiaoheerpi/pseuds/tongjiujiaoheerpi





	舌尖上的边城（ABO）

测试一下，过会就删。


End file.
